fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Eduardo
Eduardo is an imaginary friend from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Although he seems scary on the outside, he's actually very timid and a huge coward on the inside. He is afraid of most things, but never shies away when a child, or any of his friends, is in danger. He speaks broken English riddled with Spanish words in a Spanish accent, as his creator was Hispanic, and later revealed to have been a girl who grew up to become a police officer in "Good Wilt Hunting." FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future In the Future, Fuse's henchmen have destroyed Foster's, leaving Eduardo homeless and the only Imaginary Friend seen. Scary Monsters (Nano Mission) During his Nano mission, he's within Fusion Eduardo's Lair and needs the player's help to reach Samurai Jack, whom he greatly respects, before taking on his own Fusion. His Nano is the last one that can be made in the Future before the player can head to the Past. Time Lab When the player is heading to the Past in the time machine, Eduardo is there saying goodbye to him before he leaves with the Nano creation blueprints. The Academy Eduardo is at Mt. Neverest to congratulate the hero on their graduation. The Past In the Past, Eduardo is at Foster's Home and is still giving out missions and helping to guard the house from Fusions. Eduardo and the Pirates He asks the player to recover his Beanie Baggies which he lost when running away from fusion monsters. The player also helps him defeat some of the Extremospawns around the house. The Extremospawns had stolen candy from the Candy Pirates, so Eduardo asks the player to return the candy to them. Fusion by the Sea Strangely, during a mission for Bubbles in the Past, his Fusion was eventually discovered to be the one helping the player and Bubbles by finding the orange chalk used to write the note that the player retrieves after the Fusion is defeated in his lair, probably due to Imaginary Energy having some strange effect on the Fusions of the Foster's characters. This is later proven after the player deals with Fusion Coco. Other Appearances FusionFall Pieces of a costume set based on him are possible ultra rare drops from fighting fusion monsters. FusionFall Retro During the 2019 Winter event, one of the possible items to get was a hat based on the horns Eduardo had in the Foster's Home episode "A Lost Claus". Gallery Eduardo_orig.png|Eduardo's original design from the cartoon Eduardo in the Future.png|In the Cul-de-Sac (Future) Eddie FFU Picture.png|Eddie's Biography Photo (Retro) Eduardo Biography.jpg|Eduardo's Biography pic news3.jpg|Website News Update eduardo_ic.jpg|Chat Icon Eduardo Fusion.png|Fusion Eduardo Eduardos Festive Horns.png|Eduardo's Festive Horns Eduardo Horned Helmet.png|Eduardo Horned Helmet Eduardo Vest.png|Eduardo Vest Eduardo Pantalones.png|Eduardo Pantalones Eduardo Zapatos.png|Eduardo Zapatos NanoEduardo.png|Eduardo's Nano Icon (Retro) NanoEduardoOG.png|Eduardo's Nano Icon (OG Game) EduardoA.png|Message Box Icon 6431.png|In-game model from FusionFall 10255.png|Eduardo Statue from FusionFall Heroes Trivia *Beanie Baggies are a parody of Beanie Babies. *The Nano Power 'Papas Fritas' is named after the spanish term for 'French Fries'. *The Eduardo Zapatos and Eduardo Pantalones are references to the Spanish words for "Shoes" and "Pants" respectively. *He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also voices The Mayor, Carl, and the Ice King. Category:Imaginary Friends Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends NPCs‎ Category:Characters